


Against the Dying of the Light

by vornhemlvl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon up til episode 46, Canon-Typical Violence, D&D mechanics translated into story, Magic, Mighty Nein as minor characters, Multi, Nicodranas, OC POVs, Slow Burn, War, Wildemount, Xhorhas, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vornhemlvl/pseuds/vornhemlvl
Summary: Exandria is about to be rocked by a threat of world-shattering proportions.  One that will see the long forgotten days of the Founding returning.  And the Mighty Nein are not enough to stop this challenge.  They must find allies, both mortal and immortal, to assist in their fight against the very forces of creation.





	1. Prologue: A Message on Two Wings

Brine-filled air lashed across the deck of the Balleater, carrying the chill of the Lucidian Ocean with it. Ahead of him, Caduceus could spot the faintest outline of land, the first he had seen of Wildemount in weeks. Months, perhaps. Ships on the horizon, nothing more than toys at this distance, glided across the water, their brightly coloured sails a multicoloured mosaic against the deep blues of the sky and sea.

He took a deep breath, smelling the now familiar scent of salt on the wind. Behind him he could hear crew members shouting orders to each other, working together like ants to achieve a greater goal. They were sure of themselves, certain in their desires and their immediate future. Almost completely different to Caduceus, who had spent the past few weeks in spiritual limbo.

He hoped that the Wildmother hadn't abandoned him. It had been too long since she had given him an omen of any kind. And by now, even someone as stoic and devout as Caduceus had begun to experience doubts in his mind.

The sound of boots just behind him drew his attention. Caduceus glanced beside himself to see Fjord drawing along side him.

The half-orc wore an expression of contentment upon his face, his hands held easily at his sides. Caduceus knew how quickly they could curl around the hilt of a falchion, and there was every chance that beneath the calm facade the half-orc was preparing for conflict, ever alert for any sign of dancer to either his crew, his ship or himself.

"Looks like we're close to Nicodranas," Fjord said, interrupting Caduceus' musings as he jerked his chin towards the speck of land on the horizon.

"Is that where we're headed?" Caduceus asked.

Fjord nodded. "We've been away from Wildemount for too long, I think. Not everyone on board is as comfortable upon the sea as I am."

"No," Caduceus agreed. He shifted his grip upon his staff, the nervousness he felt at the Wildmother's absence transferring into physical sensations in the tips of his fingers.

"How..." Fjord began, stopping to clear his throat before continuing, "How are you, Caduceus? I don't think I've ever really had the chance to ask you that which I feel is disrespectful on my part, especially after you were so kind as to rescue me from those slavers."

Caduceus shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing to complain about other than the fact that I wonder what the future holds."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I left my home, I thought that the Wildmother would show me the way. That she'd lead me on the path I was supposed to take."

"And you don't feel she's done that?"

"Sometimes I don't."

"That's fair. Not many people know what their future holds. Most just take each day as it comes."

Caduceus sighed. "Yeah."

The two settled into silence, watching the sea. Gulls flew overhead, squawking as they perched upon the masts.

An especially loud squawk sounded, followed by a cheer and a heavy thud. Caduceus and Fjord glanced behind themselves to see one of the gulls dead upon the ground, the bolt in its chest courtesy of Nott.

Fjord chuckled beside him, but Caduceus' mind had wandered from the scene, even as Nott approached the gull with her crossbow still aimed towards it as if she were afraid the bird was only pretending to be dead. A squawk from beside him drew his attention and he turned his head to see an especially large gull perching upon the railing beside him. It looked him dead in the eyes, and Caduceus thought he saw some kind of intelligence in the creature's eyes. It shifted, exposing several coloured feathers. Five, to be exact. One red, one grey, one blue, one brown and one violet. They were arranged in a circular pattern, orbiting the place where the bird's heart was.

"Hey," Fjord said from beside him, "You alright?"

"What? Oh yes," Caduceus said, "Why?"

"You weren't answering me before, that's all. Are you sure you don't want to find something to eat or drink?"

"No," Caduceus said, excitement in his voice as he vigorously shook his head, "The Wildmother hasn't forgotten me after all."

Fjord raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

Caduceus pointed to where the gull had been perched upon the railing. At some point it had flown away, but he said, "A bird with five coloured feathers. I don't know exactly what it means, but I know that it was a message of some kind."

"That you're needed?" Fjord asked.

"Someone is. Maybe not us, because there were only five feathers instead of seven. But I think that we're about to find ourselves in a fight of some kind soon."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I guess so."

Caduceus turned to gaze at Nicodranas, approaching them at a glacial speed. The wind buffeting the ship felt different now, invigorating where it had once been oppressive.

"Let's hope we're strong enough to weather whatever is thrown at us," Caduceus muttered to himself.


	2. 1 - Rihad

The Lucky Drunkard sat nestled between the Wharfmaster's Office and a large maritime equipment store selling ropes, sails and wood of all kinds. It catered to a specific clientele; sailors and dockworkers who were eager to relieve themselves of any coin they had earned. The ale was cheap and drink flowed all night and into mid-morning of the next day. A person had to be insane to want to go in. Luckily, no one had ever accused Rihad of being anything else.

He made his way to the tavern as dusk gave way to night, falling back into the shadows to ensure that he wasn't spotted as he made his approach. He wore a dark green cloak that concealed the scale armour and the sword slung across his back. No need to draw unwanted attention from the Zolezzo, after all.

Rihad had trailed his quarry long enough that he knew there was another entrance to the Lucky Drunkard from the alleyway behind it. Taking care to ensure he wasn't spotted, he drew the cloak around himself and circled around to the alleyway behind the Lucky Drunkard.

It was dark, no torches or lamps of any kind to illuminate the area when there was no moon, like that night. Nevertheless, Rihad could still see, his orcish blood providing vision in the gloom for a few dozen feet. Broken pieces of wood and glass lay scattered about. At one point Rihad spotted the shining eyes of a cat staring out at him from behind some rubbish. He put it out of his mind as he scanned the buildings around him, looking for the rear entrance to the Lucky Drunkard.

There. A small metal panel set into the brick of one of the buildings.

Rihad approached and knocked once against the brick. Several seconds passed and the metal slid to one side, revealing two suspicious eyes.

"Password?" The voice belonging to the eyes asked.

Rihad wasted no time in replying, "Toffee Apple."

The metal panel slid closed again. Rihad waited for the sound of the door being unlocked but there was only silence.

Frustrated, he knocked on the door again.

The metal panel slid open once more.

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away. You don't have the password, so get out of here before I call the Zolezzo on you."

The metal panel slid shut again. Rihad groaned and resisted the urge to swear. For some reason the password had changed. Now he was stuck out here while his quarry was safe inside.

For a moment Rihad considered leaving and returning another night, but he swiftly recalled the information his contact had given him. The ritual was supposedly happening soon, so Rihad had to move quickly.

He recalled the cat, hidden away in the alley behind him. It had managed to hide from him, so why couldn't he apply the same principle to his target?

Rihad backed away from the door, glancing each way down the alley to ensure no one was approaching. He snuck over to the opposite side of the alleyway, careful to avoid stepping upon any of the broken glass.

Once across the alley, Rihad slipped into the shadow of a building. He pulled his cloak up over his head, settled down onto the ground. As he stilled upon the ground, he whispered a small prayer to the Moonweaver to keep him hidden.

He waited for a long time. Several minutes of complete silence passed, apart from the distant crashing of waves against the beach shore, then the creatures that his movements had disturbed returned to the alley. Rihad heard the sound of a mouse or rat scrounging through the rubbish over the sound of the sea.

His muscles settled and tensed, caught in that strange state where they itched to be moved yet they had slipped into the comfort of inactivity. Gritting his teeth, Rihad forced himself to ignore the sensations, focusing on the sounds of the night around him instead.

The sound of boots crunching glass drew Rihad's attention. Carefully, without moving his head, Rihad let his eyes scan over the alley as far as he could see. A dark figure soon made their way into Rihad's vision. They were short, perhaps either a tall dwarf or a diminutive human.

The figure snuck across the alley, displaying no indication that they had spotted Rihad. They knocked upon the door and Rihad heard the metal panel slide across.

A short exchange of words followed, barely audible to Rihad's ears. He wasn't able to make out what was said, unfortunately. The metal panel slid back across and Rihad heard the man behind the door unlock it.

Warm orange light spilled out into the alleyway as the door opened. The man, who Rihad recognised as a burly human now that he was fully visible, gestured for the figure to step inside.

The door closed behind the figure and Rihad waited. He had long ago learned the value of patience in the hunt. Snatching at the first opportunity was rarely a good idea in this business.

Time passed and Rihad lost count of exactly how much. He had made it to sixteen minutes before movement and sound at the end of the alley drew his attention.

Resisting the urge to turn his head, Rihad kept his eyes on the back entrance of the Lucky Drunkard as he strained to hear the sounds more clearly.

Accented voices, speaking a language he wasn't wholly familiar with. Though, it did seem to share similarities with Sylvan. High vowels, light syllables as if clouds were emerging from the speaker's mouth. If he had to guess, Rihad would have said it was Elvish.

Just then a new, gruffer voice shouted in Common, "Piss off ya drunks."

Zolezzo.

The voices grew softer as they moved away. Rihad forced himself back to the present, drawing his attention and sharpening it to focus upon the back entrance.

More time passed. Rihad caught himself losing focus several times and realised that his quarry might not emerge from the tavern until later that night or even sometime the next day. Rihad wasn't a fool. He knew that it was better to be rested than exhausted when on a hunt. If his quarry didn't emerge by the time the moon reached the midway point in its trajectory, Rihad decided, he would give up the hunt for the night and return to the room he had back in the inn near the Docks.

No sooner had he sworn that to himself than the back entrance opened, orange light once again illuminating the alley. Two figures were silhouetted in the doorway. One was the human guard who had refused Rihad entry. The other...

Rihad felt his heart rate quicken at the sight of his quarry. Though the man was dressed in a simply brown tunic, the blonde hair and golden earring glinting in the light were unmistakable. Lauron Bedle, Captain in the Zolezzo. A well-regarded member of Nicodranas high society. And a half-elf who was consorting with denizens of the Nine Hells.

Lauron conversed in the doorway with the human, saying something that made the man throw his head back and laugh. The two clasped their hands together in farewell and then separated. The door closed, shutting off the orange light but Rihad's attention had shifted to the half-elf making his way to the end of the alley.

Waiting several moments for his heart rate to slow somewhat, Rihad slowly drew himself out of the small crevice he had wedged himself in. Creeping forward ever so slightly, he watched Lauron walk to the end of the alley and stop, glancing both ways before setting forward again, whistling softly.

Rihad stepped forward, placing his boot down toe first and wriggling it gently as he lowered his foot to avoid stepping on something that might make noise. He crept in this way to the end of the alley, keeping Lauron in his sight. For a second, he let his quarry escape his vision as he glanced left and right. Luckily, no Zolezzo were on patrol.

Looking forward again, Rihad noted with relief that Lauron was still visible, strolling down the alley like a pleased cat. He crept out, shooting across the street to avoid being caught in the open. Once in the next alleyway, Rihad slowed to a crawl, sticking to the shadows.

The chase continued for almost an hour; Lauron strolling ahead, unaware of Rihad slowly and stealthily gaining on him. Finally, when Lauron paused for several moments after entering the Docks, Rihad saw the opportunity to make his move.

Silently as he could, Rihad slipped his cloak from his shoulders, exposing the armour constructed of overlapping metal scales that lay underneath. He slipped his longsword from its sheath strapped on his back, carefully easing the blade from the scabbard to prevent any noise. With his other hand he drew his short sword, as carefully as he had done the other.

Approaching Lauron, Rihad waited until he was perhaps twenty feet from the half-elf before he inhaled to steady his nerves. He straightened, stepped out of the shadows and called, "Lauron Bedle. You have been judged by the city of Nicodranas."

Lauron turned slowly, the grin on his face only partially visible in the gloom.

Rihad continued, "You have been found guilty of treason and consorting with fiends. Your sentence is death."

Lauron chuckled. "So that's where you are. I suspected you were following me, I just didn't know exactly where you were. No matter now, I suppose."

He rose a hand and Rihad heard the stomping of heavy boots upon the ground and metal clinking against metal. Four Zolezzo marched into view ahead of him, two either side of Lauron. They held long spears and circular shields, metal helmets fastened upon their heads. Rihad heard similar sounds from behind him and glanced back to see four more Zolezzo marching behind him.

He was surrounded. Rihad tightened his grip on his swords and glared at Lauron.

"Take him down," the half-elf commanded.

Before any of the Zolezzo could move, Rihad raised his longsword and pointed it at Lauron's heart. Muttering a silent creed, he felt his senses sharpen, the scent of the half-elf becoming more potent to his nose.

Wordlessly, Rihad sprung forward. He bolted to Lauron, raising his swords to strike. His first strike was true, slicing into the half-elf's upper arm. Lauron had enough sense to step back, avoiding too much damage from the sword.

Lauron swore and Rihad swung again, leaving a strip down the man's tunic. Lauron stepped back once more and drew a sword of his own.

Rihad heard the Zolezzo move and instinctively stepped out of the way of the spear that shot forward. The next one wasn't as slow, though, and Rihad felt a stinging sensation as the spear grazed his thigh. He ducked the next strike, feeling it scratch across his scalp.

The pain drew Rihad's attention and he lost that connection he had established with Lauron. With a growl, he sprung up and whirled to face the half-elf. And felt another spear puncture his scale mail. Rihad stepped back, batting the spear away and preparing for Lauron to make a move.

A whistling sound echoed through the alley and Rihad felt pain explode from his shoulder. He glanced down to see an arrowhead poking out of his shoulder. Someone on the roof, then.

Movement in Rihad's periphery alerted him to Lauron stepping closer to strike. Lauron swung his sword at Rihad, who ducked under the first swing, parrying the next with his own swords and sidestepped the third. He lashed out with his blades, cutting into Lauron. One carved a slice into the man's belly, the next two into his chest. But still he stood, fire in his eyes.

Rihad felt a spearhead pierce his side and he ducked to avoid the next one. He kicked out at the Zolezzo behind him, heard the Zolezzo step back to avoid the blow and felt the spearhead leave his body. Then the next spear pierced his thigh. Rihad groaned.

He felt the next spear hit his scale mail and said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god was listening as the head slid across the armour. Rihad heard an approaching Zolezzo grunt and he ducked, feeling the spear pass over his head.

About to lash out with his swords, Rihad felt two impacts in his back like someone had taken a hammer to the muscles there. He glanced down to see two more arrows poking out of the armour there.

Lauron stepped forward again and Rihad raised his sword to meet the half-elf's descending one. At the last second, the sword shifted trajectory and curved under Rihad's blade to cleave into his collarbone and partway into his chest. With a grunt, Lauron pulled the weapon out.

Rihad felt the orcish blood inside him roar even as it sprayed onto the dirt around him. His eyes flashed in rage and he stood, meeting Lauron's calm gaze. The half-elf raised a single eyebrow and shrugged, lunging forward.

Rihad was too slow to sidestep the blade and it pierced his gut. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him closer, driving the sword even further in until it emerged from his back.

He watched as Lauron let go of his shoulder and stepped back, pulling the blade free. Rihad fell to one knee, clamped his hand over his gut to prevent his lifeblood from spilling out. Distantly, he wondered what had happened to his swords. Had he dropped them?

Sounds echoed around him and Rihad was dimly aware that Lauron and the Zolezzo were leaving. He collapsed, falling onto his side as he felt something cold wrap its arms around his body.

Not your time yet, something whispered into his ear.

Rihad opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. He spotted figures moving in the alley ahead of him, but didn't recognise them.

He opened his mouth to yell out but his voice failed him. Too late he wondered if they might have been Zolezzo back to finish him off. No matter, as he realised that they were moving towards him.

One, a larger shadow, crouched down and reached out to touch his shoulder. Rihad didn't feel the sensation, his nerves already dead or dying.

"Easy there, pal," a gentle voice said.

Rihad felt something course through his body, invigorating his muscles. The lethargy that had set upon his mind lifted and he turned his eyes to the figure healing him.

"Who are you?" Rihad whispered, the act painful beyond measure.

"Clay," the figure replied, his eyes scanning over Rihad's body, "Caduceus Clay of the Mighty Nine."

And then Rihad collapsed into blissful nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first official chapter, from the point of view of an OC. I'll give a (virtual) prize to whoever can guess what race and class he is from the descriptions in the narrative.


	3. 2 - Rihad

The Mighty Nine, as Rihad discovered later than night in the comfort of a nearby tavern, actually numbered seven and was spelled Nein, apparently the Zemnian word for 'no'. They were, for lack of a better word, mismatched. Like regiments Rihad recalled from his homeland, after they had been through several conflicts and had cannibalised several other regiments for new members to replace lost ones. Patches on holes like bandages on a wound.

The large figure who had healed him was a firbolg named Caduceus. He had been assisted by a short, plump blue tiefling named Jester, who spoke of some god Rihad had never heard of called the Traveller. Those two had been the first people Rihad had seen upon waking.

After being led downstairs in search of nourishment, Rihad had met the other members of the Nein. Fjord, a fellow half-orc who appeared to be the leader of the group. Beau, a human dressed in flowing robes who acted as Fjord's right hand. Yasha, a hulking woman with a massive sword strapped to her back who regarded Rihad with a solemn nod. And another human in the corner, this one wearing a disheveled coat with his nose stuck in a book. A little halfling girl wearing a doll's mask sat next to him, drinking from a flask. Rihad didn't ask if she was old enough for alcohol.

Caduceus and Jester sat him at their table and pushed a rump steak and mead in front of him. Rihad hadn't argued and simply began to eat, taking care not to bite off mouthfuls that were too large and would make him sick.

While he ate, the Nein talked amongst themselves, about something called the Revelry and someone called Evantica. Rihad sensed they were simply being polite and waiting until he had finished his meal. His assumption was proven correct when he had swallowed the last piece of the steak and Beau immediately whirled on him, asking him questions in a tone both inquisitive and suspicious.

"What's your name? How come you were bleeding out in the middle of an alley? What's with the swords?"

Rihad deliberately took a drink from his mead before he answered.

"My name is Rihad Nagilkim. I was... ambushed by half a dozen Zolezzo and did not manage to fight them off. And the swords are my own. It is unwise to wander the streets at such a time as this without protection of some sort, I find."

Beau opened her mouth to say something further but Fjord cut her off with a hand and a question of his own.

"That accent of yours. It's not from around these parts, is it?"

Rihad sighed. "No. It is not. I am from Marquet originally. I came to Wildemount for my profession."

"And what is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Bounty hunting," Rihad said, exposing his teeth in an approximation of a smile.

"I see," Fjord said.

Jester was the next to speak.

"So you chase bad guys over the world? And do you have any special powers because we have special powers."

Rihad shook his head as Jester clamped her hands over her mouth. He had an idea that she and the firbolg possessed some magical ability but the implication that the others did as well...

He glanced back to Fjord and said, "I only have my body and the skills that I have learned. No special powers of my own."

"Some of us possess," Fjord said, "abilities that might not be considered natural."

"Magic?"

"Something like that," Fjord agreed, but he did not elaborate.

"I have no such skill," Rihad said, groaning as a muscle spasmed in his chest.

He touched a hand tot he area and found it tender. Perhaps because that had been sliced open by Lauron only a few hours earlier.

A large but gentle hand touched his shoulder and Rihad glanced up to see Caduceus watching him, concern written upon his face. The firbolg whispered something and Rihad felt his skin knit back together underneath his hand.

"You okay, friend?" Caduceus asked.

Rihad nodded. "I only need some rest. Then I shall be fine."

"Okay."

Rihad made to stand but his leg gave up halfway through and he fell upon the table, stopping himself with a hand at the last second. Immediately, he felt Caduceus' hands latch onto his shoulders and noticed Fjord and Beau stand out of their seats.

"Looks like you might be in more trouble than you thought," Fjord said, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Rihad nodded. "I have a room down at the Horrid Mermaid in the Restless Wharf. If you would be so kind as to help me there then I shall be fine."

Fjord nodded but before he could speak the man in the corner reading spoke up.

"Is that such a wise idea?"

His accent was strange, one Rihad had never heard before. Perhaps from somewhere further east, in the Empire?

"What do you mean, Caleb?" Fjord asked.

"All I am saying is that our new friend is, uh, not in the best shape. If he has made an enemy of the Zolezzo then surely they would have methods of finding him? Even if they simply searched every building in Nicodranas."

"So you're saying that it's a bad idea for Rihad here to return to the Horrid Mermaid?" Fjord asked.

"Ja. Exactly."

Jester interjected, "He can come stay with us and my mom."

Rihad managed to groan, "No, I am fine by myself," at the same time Fjord asked, "Jester, are you sure that's such a great idea?"

"Yes, of course," Jester answered Fjord, an expression of confusion upon her face, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just that Rihad hasn't met your mother before. Are you sure she'll be happy if you bring someone she's never met to where she lives? Not to mention the fact that we don't know him much either?"

"Well then I'll just introduce him to her, duh," Jester said, in a tone that implied it was the most obvious thing in the world. After a second, she added, "And if he tries anything funny we'll kill him."

Rihad's eyes widened. He gave a nervous chuckle and said, "In the state I'm in, I am sure that I would be no challenge to any of you."

"See?" Jester asked.

Fjord sighed, "Fine. We'll take him to where your mom is."

Rihad lowered himself back into his seat as Fjord and Beau turned to the rest of the group and began planning how to return to someplace called the Lavish Chateau. Jester quickly slipped over to join them. Caduceus remained where he was, standing behind Rihad at the ready.

"Are they usually like this?" Rihad asked Caduceus.

"Oh yes," came the reply, "All the time."

Fifteen minutes later, the Nein appeared to have reached a decision of some sort. The group split up, the human named Caleb and the halfling girl leaving with Yasha first. Fjord, Jester and Beau approached Caduceus and Rihad.

"We're going to split into three groups," Fjord explained, "Caleb, Nott and Yasha in the first group. You, Caduceus and Jester will be the next group while myself and Beau will bring up the rear. If anyone tries anything the goal is for the front and rear groups to converge on the centre group. Then we'll move as one."

Rihad nodded, unwilling to argue too much. He pushed himself out of his chair and felt Caduceus' arm sling across his back to support him. Rihad limped forward, Caduceus in step beside him and Jester skipping behind them. They reached the front door of the tavern and paused.

Rihad wondered if he should say something to Caduceus. Sorry? Thanks for rescuing me?

There was no opportunity to say anything as Caduceus stretched his massive arm forward and pushed the door open.

The outside was pure darkness and Rihad needed to blink several times as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. The three stepped out into the chilly night and Jester shut the door behind them.

"Wait for a second," she whispered, her hand reaching up to clutch at a symbol that hung around her neck. She murmured a short incantation, completely foreign to Rihad's ears, and Rihad watched the shadows curl around her form.

Not only hers, he noticed, but his and Caduceus' too. Magic of some kind, no doubt. Was it linked to this Traveller she had spoken of? Rihad had heard of priests performing miracles through their prayers and chants. He'd never seen such a thing happen, though.

Jester led him and Caduceus alone the deserted road. Ahead Rihad could see the figures of Yasha, Caleb and tiny Nott, perhaps one hundred feet away. Close enough to hear a cry for aid but far enough that an observer might think the groups unrelated.

They made slow progress, due solely to Rihad's limp and reliance on Caduceus' assistance to even stand. Several times Rihad became so exhausted that he considered asking to pause for a rest. He quickly dissuaded himself of the idea, reasoning that the less time spent resting, the quicker they would arrive at this chateau.

By his reckoning, it had been about two hours from daybreak, when they had left the tavern he had woken in. It took three-quarters of an hour to arrive in the wealthier section of Nicodranas, the Opal Archways, where the streets were cobblestone instead of dirt and the buildings didn't contain any holes where scavengers had stolen wood or stone. They passed several bored-looking Zolezzo patrols whose gaze flitted over them without seeming to notice anything.

Surely the work of Jester's magic.

They rounded a corner and Rihad say the most opulent building he had seen since leaving Marquet.

The Lavish Chateau, as indicated by the sign hung above the door, was a tall stone building the colour of a cloudless summer's day. The windows reflected the light of the street torches, giving the appearance of a rainbow trapped in the glass. A set of torches lit up the entrance, which consisted of two deep purple doors.

"Come on," Jester whispered, "Let's go."

Rihad hadn't noticed that he had frozen in awe at the sight of the building. He trudged forward, Caduceus still at his side.

Jester led them around the building to a back entrance which was far more subtle than the front. She pushed the door open and vanished, her tail the lsat thing Rihad saw before it disappeared into the darkness.

Caduceus extended a large arm and prevented the door from shutting. He ushered Rihad inside and gently closed the door behind them.

Inside already were Caleb, Nott, Yasha and now Jester. Jester gestured for Caduceus and Rihad to follow her, the others staying put, though Rihad noticed their hands were tense. Waiting for Beau and Fjord to return, then. he and Caduceus passed them, following Jester to a set of stairs.

With great difficulty, Rihad managed to ascend the staircase. He was fully aware that without Caduceus' help he would have been unable to make his way up even one step. They reached the next floor and Jester led them to a small door.

It was plain, unassuming. She knocked twice, and it opened to reveal a large bull's head. A minotaur. Rihad had never seen one up close.

"Yes, Jester?" the minotaur asked in its gruff, gravelly voice.

"I need to see my mom," Jester said sweetly.

The minotaur nodded, stepping aside to allow her entry. As soon as she had disappeared inside, the door shut with a slam.

"Don't worry," Caduceus said, "You'll be able to rest soon."

Rihad could only grunt, his chest wracked with pain. He turned his attention to his breathing, letting the cycle of inhale, exhale, become a kind of silent mantra. Inhale and hold, two, three, four. Exhale for four seconds. Repeat.

The door reopened and Jester skipped out, followed by a red skinned tiefling. Who happened to be the most beautiful woman Rihad had ever laid eyes upon.

"This is my mom," Jester said, "The Ruby of the Sea. She's like, real famous here."

"Please," the Ruby said, her voice gentle and soothing in comparison to Jester's slightly fast-placed one, "Call me Marion."

Rihad inclined his head, wincing as he did so. "A pleasure, madam. My name is Rihad Nagilkim."

"Jester tells me that you are in need of a place to stay for a few nights. To recover?"

"If it is no trouble, I would be most grateful to be allowed to stay here."

Marion shook her head. "No. Of course it is no trouble. Any friend of Jester's is welcome under my roof. Here, let me lead you to your room."

"Many thanks, madam," Rihad said, inclining his head once more.

Marion smiled, then gestured for them to follow her as she led them down the hallway to another, equally as plain door. Plucking a small gold key from her belt and sliding it into the lock, she twisted it and the door knob at the same time, stepping inside the room.

Caduceus helped Rihad inside, and Rihad let out a small gasp at the sight of the room despite himself. It was small, yet furnished well.

A bed covered in a royal blue duvet with silk pillows dominated the room. The window frame was covered in gold leaf and gave an impressive view of the Opal Archways. A small doorway led into the bathroom, where Rihad could see a marble bathtub. The floor was covered in a fluffy crimson carpet the same colour as Marion's skin and the smell of incense floated about, reminding Rihad of Marquet, or home.

"I take it that the room is to your liking?" Marion asked, the hint of a gentle smile upon her face.

Awestruck, Rihad could only nod. He didn't think himself capable of speech at that point.

Then the moment passed and Rihad started for the bed, Caduceus beside him still.

He eased himself onto the bed, sighing as the weight left his legs. Rihad felt Caduceus' hands leave him and he nodded thanks to the firbolg. Swinging his legs up onto the bed, Rihad eased himself back onto the bed. He still wore his scale mail and belatedly realised he should take it off.

Popping himself up on his elbows, he slowly extracted himself from the armour, dropping it onto the ground beside the bed. Blood had spattered on the front of the armour and had now dried. Various punctures were visible over the armour where he had been stabbed by either sword, spear or arrow, and a large split could be seen where Lauron had cleaved into his collarbone.

Belatedly, Rihad remembered the arrows that had penetrated his body. He glanced to Caduceus, a frown upon his face.

"The arrows?" he asked.

Caduceus shrugged and it was Jester who answered.

"We had to take them out because otherwise we wouldn't have been able to heal you. So Yasha broke them and pulled them out of you."

Rihad nodded. "My swords?"

"In my bag," Jester said.

"Thank you. Again. For everything you've done."

"That's just what we do," Caduceus replied.

Rihad glanced to Marion, who had lingered back in the doorway. "And thank you once more for allowing me to stay here. I'm sorry for the mess."

"That's no worry. The mess can be cleaned."

Rihad nodded once more, feeling the events of the day catch up to him. His eyelids shut and he had to force them to reopen.

"Don't stay awake on our account," Caduceus said. He ushered Jester out of the room and followed her. As he stepped through the doorway he paused and glanced back at Rihad. "I assume you will be able to explain the situation later?"

Rihad nodded and Caduceus closed the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath and letting the incense overwhelm his senses, Rihad gave up the fight to stay away and let himself drift into dreamless slumber.


	4. 3 - Rihad

Rihad stumbled out of the small room in the late afternoon, when the sun was hanging over the sea to the west. He still felt pain all over his body, his muscles aching each time he moved. Luckily, though, an inspection of his wounds showed that they had healed spectacularly. The wounds Lauron had opened in him had been sewn shut by the combined efforts of Caduceus' and Jester's magic.

Truly, Rihad reflected, he owed his life to those two.

Guided by his nose, he found himself wandering through the halls of the Lavish Chateau, in each of something to fill his starving belly. Finally he stepped into a room that seemed to be the kitchen and spotted several of the Nein huddled in a corner.

Fjord noticed Rihad as he approached and stood to greet him.

"You're looking much better, Rihad," he said.

Rihad inclined his head. "Only thanks to the generosity of you and your group. I would have bled out in that alley otherwise."

"It's, uh, no problem. Any decent person in our position would have tried to help you."

"I hope that they would. But again, thank you," Rihad gestured to the food set out on the table, "May I have some of this? I am starving.'

"Of course."

Fjord gestured for Rihad to take a seat and he did so, sitting beside Yasha. Rihad took a piece of red fruit from a bowl on the table and bit into it, the sweetness exploding across his mouth. It was far richer in taste than anything he'd eaten since arriving in Wildemount. A small moan of approval left his mouth and Rihad heard Fjord chuckle to himself.

"Enjoying that?" he asked.

Rihad nodded, replying, "It is the sweetest thing I have eaten in months. I usually stick to more, well, bland foods."

"Then I'm glad you're able to experience something pleasant out of this situation."

"Indeed."

Rihad glanced across the table to the other member to the Nein seated there. Nott, the little halfling girl. He cleared his throat, drawing both her attention and Yasha's.

"I wish to thank both of you for assisting last night. If there is anything I can do to be of assistance, you need only ask me and it shall be done."

Yasha gave him a shy smile. "Thank you, but as Fjord said we were only doing what anyone should have done. It is nothing special."

"But if you have any buttons," Nott said, "I would like them."

"Nott!" Yasha and Fjord admonished in the same instant.

"What? He said if there was anything I wanted or needed I only had to ask."

Rihad chuckled. "She is quite right. Unfortunately I do not have any buttons, but if I find any I shall be sure to give them straight to you."

Nott met his gaze, and Rihad noticed that her eyes were far bigger and brighter than any halfling he had ever seen before. The skin of her upper face was also a different colour to that of her lower face. A mask of some kind? The girl glanced away too quickly for Rihad to properly discern whether she was masked or not.

"Now," Fjord interrupted, "This is purely for my own curiosity. But, uh, how is it that you came to be ambushed by the Zolezzo? In the midst of an alley at midnight, no less?"

"As I explained before," Rihad said, "I am a bounty hunter, though not one that is officially sanctioned. Perhaps vigilante would be a more accurate description. To put it simply, I find those who are dangerous to the common folk of the world and ensure that their plans do not come to fruition."

"We do something similar," Fjord said.

"Maybe. I tend to pick slightly more... esoteric targets than others who practise my profession."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"I mean that I do not generally concern myself with common thieves or bandits. I prefer to leave those to the guards or soldiers of a country or city. My targets are often those in league with far darker powers. Fiends, hags, Fey lords or even celestials who attempt to spread their influence on the world."

"And have you had much experience in that field?"

Rihad shrugged. "I have slain several such people, yes."

"So have we," Nott piped up.

"Oh?" Rihad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there was Avantika just recently, then there was Algar a few months ago."

"Nott," Fjord warned, his voice growing quiet so that Rihad could only just hear it, "I don't think it's appropriate for that right now."

Nott made a sound and turned her head away from Fjord, crossing her arms. After a second, she raised her nose as well, giving the impression of a petulant child.

"Don't worry," Rihad said to Fjord, his eyes still on Nott, "I learned long ago the value of secrecy in professions such as ours."

"I wouldn't have suspected otherwise," Fjord replied, "Now, if you don't mind my asking, who exactly are you hunting in Nicodranas?"

"Before I answer that question, I must first ask if you have any ties to a man named Lauron Bedle?"

"Who?" Fjord asked, his expression one of genuine confusion.

Rihad inspected the fellow half-orc's face as he said that, searching for signs of deception. He didn't spot any and felt confident that Fjord genuinely had no clue who Lauron was.

"He is a devil-worshipper who is a Captain in the Zolezzo. I was trying to pursue him when I was ambushed by his men. From the information I've gathered, he is part of a cult called the Hellfire Incarnate, who are trying to open a portal to the Nine Hells."

Fjord nodded, digesting the information. He had a look about him that made Rihad think he'd experienced this sort of thing before. Missions where the price of failure was unthinkably macabre.

"So there's a conspiracy to summon hell on earth right here in Nicodranas," he said finally.

Rihad nodded. "You could say that."

Fjord locked eyes with Yasha, who had stopped eating, the hand holding a banana halfway to her mouth. Even Nott had turned to look back at them, her arms slowly falling to her sides.

"That seems-" Fjord began.

He frowned, his cat-like eyes staring into space as he thought of what to say.

"-very bad," he finished.

"Yes. It probably is quite a bad outcome," Rihad agreed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nott asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"I suppose I'll have to find Lauron again, interrogate him to find the identity of his fellow cult members and then stop them before they can complete the ritual."

"That's a lot to do," Yasha commented.

Rihad said, "It is. I know barely anything apart from the name of the cult and one member. But they likely have several members in positions of power across the city, if Lauron is any indication."

"You know," Fjord said, "as Nott said before, we do have some experience with this sort of thing. Fighting cults and the like. I could talk to the rest of the Nein, see if they wanted to help."

"That's awfully kind of you," Rihad said.

"It's what decent people should do," Fjord replied, "And I don't think I'd enjoy living in hell. Too hot for my tastes."

He stood from the table, glancing to Nott and Yasha. "I'm going to talk with the others about this. If we can help in any way, we will."

Nott stood as well, scrambling over to Fjord. "I'll come with you."

The two made their way out of the dining room, leaving Yasha and Rihad alone together. He glanced at the woman, studying her properly for the first time. Her hair was black, becoming white at the ends as if it had been dyed. Her skin was pale and her arms muscular, a large great sword slung across her back.

She noticed him looking at her and met his gaze. Rihad realised that her eyes were different colours: one violet and the other an aquamarine like that of the sea on a calm day.

"How long have you been in Nicodranas?" Yasha asked softly.

Rihad blinked, focusing on the question. He shrugged. "Perhaps three weeks. I came from Tal'Dorei, across the ocean. Yourself?"

"Only a few days. We were at sea for a long time, acting as pirates."

"Pirates?"

Yasha sighed. "It's a long story. But we've been all across Wildemount, really. Most of us are from the Dwendallian Empire."

"Are you?"

Yasha shook her head. "No. I'm, uh. I'm from Xhorhas."

"Xhorhas?" Rihad questioned. He'd heard of it before, but only in passing by those in Nicodranas travelling eastward for the war between the Dwendallians and the Xhorhasians.

"It's a country to the east of the Dwendallian Empire. The north is dominated by the Krynn Empire. I come from the south, which isn't as well ruled."

"Ah," Rihad said. He still didn't really understand but he had the inkling of an idea that he'd heard of something about darkness in the east long ago. Before...

No, Rihad thought, clamping down on his mind's train of thought. That way only led to misery and painful memories. He shook his head, realised that Yasha had asked him a question of her own.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Rihad said.

"Oh. You said you came from Marquet. Is that far away?"

"Yes. Very far. It's a desert country to the south-west of Tal'Dorei. I grew up in a city to the south, near the coast. Tel Qarare."

"What was it like there?"

Rihad smiled, memories of fonder times emerging from the deep recesses of his mind.

"It was peaceful," he said, "We were one of the more powerful families in the city, so we have plenty of servants and several houses where we lived. I loved it very much even in the darker times."

"What happened?"

"People grew proud. They had everything and wanted more. So they made deals with powerful beings that they didn't understand. The city was destroyed by a war between the families."

Yasha nodded, a look of sadness springing to life on her face. Rihad wondered whether she had experienced something similar in Xhorhas.

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening and the rest of the Nein entering the room.

They approached the table, taking seat around it silently, their eyes never leaving Rihad.

It was Beau who spoke up first, "So. You're trying to take down a cult of devil worshippers?"

"That's the idea," Rihad replied.

"We've spoken about it," Fjord said, "and we all agree that we're going to help you. So, uh, welcome to the Mighty Nein."


End file.
